At the Back of the Bus
by Jimmy0lsen
Summary: Stiles and Isaac weren't very close before, but when Scott can't accompany them to their away game and they're both alone at the back of the bus things start to heat up between them. Also features shower scene and naked Aidan
1. Away Game

Isaac Lahey first came into their circle of friends through Scott. In the beginning Stiles felt sorry for Isaac and his messed up life. He didn't think Isaac would become a permanent part of the circle. Months after he scratched his way into the pack of friends and Stiles barely knew him, he was more of a friend of a friend. Stiles couldn't even tell if he liked Isaac all that much. All he knew was he was lonely and sarcastic. They never spent any time together alone like Scott and Isaac would. Until Scott had to miss a game of lacrosse because he was too busy with work to help support him and his mom that he'd miss the four hour bus ride to their team's semi-championship game, and Stiles new bus buddy was non other than Lahey himself.

Stiles wasn't one for helping carry all the heavy equipment on the bus. He'd leave it for the more buff guys like Danny, let them get their muscles bigger right before the game. So he was always the first one on and he chose the window seat all the way at the back. He sat down and put his backpack in front of him in between his legs so he could dig out his iPod and listen to music and maybe eventually fall asleep.

Before Stiles could find the device and move his bag beside him someone else already decided to take the seat.

"Excited for the game?" Isaac said, playfully fist bumping Stiles arm.

"Of course! I can't wait to sit for four hours just so I can sit on the bench for a couple more!" Stiles was feeling a little bit more sarcastic than usual which made it come out a little bit ruder than he wanted.

"Well maybe I can help keep you entertained for the next four hours then" Isaac smirked and then fist bumped his arm again.

Four hours. It was official. Stiles and Isaac's BFF Bus Ride to friendship was going to happen. Stiles didn't at all hate him he just didn't know him all that well, and he was a little bit jealous that he always hung out with his best friend Scott more than he did. So Stiles closes his bag, he figures that putting in headphones immediately would be too rude. And hey, maybe Isaac is a cool dude, maybe after this the two of them could go out for ice cream or biking. Stiles smiled.

Wait, go out for ice cream? Alone with Isaac? That seems more of a dating scenario than new friends hanging out. Stiles face went more serious.

Ten minutes pass and the bus is loaded and ready to go. The whole team decided to sit closer up front. I guess choosing the back of the bus where it's bumpy and more fun is a thing children usually do.

Coach gives some speech about team spirit and how he wants to get the bus going right before Greenberg knocked on the bus door and was let in. Coach sighs and you could tell the disappointment that they couldn't leave without him. "Go sit at the back of the bus by Stilinski" he ordered. Just so he'd be away from him.

The bus starts going. "Wow, he must really hate the guy." Isaac chuckled to Stiles.

"Greenberg's alright, not a bad guy." Stiles said just to make small talk.

"Your right, he's not bad looking." Isaac whispered as Greenberg walked closer.

Wait what? What did Isaac just say? Stiles was thinking. "I uh- didn't..." Stiles talking stopped to continue thinking. Does Isaac swing that way?

"Didn't what?" Isaac seemed genuinely curious.

'Did he not hear me correctly' Stiles continued thinking. 'Does he think I'm gay? Is he gay too? Am I gay. I mean I can say Greenberg's attractive without being gay, which I'm not even attracted to him so I'm not gay. I mean Isaac's pretty smoking. Wait!'

"Never mind." Stiles shut his mouth. 'I mean I'm also straight. I know I like girls, I'm just experienced with guys.'

"Uh. Okay." Isaac brushed it off, still smiling.

Maybe Stiles hasn't spent enough time with Isaac to even know his sexuality. He just assumed he was straight. Scott would know if he was gay or not. Or better yet Danny would. He's gay! And he's always going off about his gaydar, that's how he landed Ethan. Luckily Ethan and Aidan are sitting together and that leaves Danny with a seat open next to him.

"I'll be back" Stiles stood up. He tried to get out, shimmying his feet slowly with his crotch faced towards Isaac. Stiles grinned. Isaac was confused by his hastily exit.

Stiles crashed into Danny's seat near the front of the bus. He just sat there smiling at Danny. He hadn't thought of what he was going to say.

"Can I help you?" Danny closed the book he was reading.

"Yes, uh, maybe." Stiles stumbled over his words. How does he bring that up? "Is Isaac into dudes?" He lowered his voice so the guys wouldn't hear him.

"What? Why? Yeah he is bu-" Danny was clearly caught of guard.

"Okay thanks." Stiles got up and rushed back to Isaac. Danny already thought of Stiles as weird so he might as well rush of before he asks any more questions that he can ignore.

When Stiles reached the back of the bus he noticed Isaac had moved to the window seat. "I like the view" Isaac shrugged. And then Stiles made up some lie when Isaac asked why he went to go talk to Danny. Stiles didn't know what to do with this new information. He doesn't even know why he cares so much and now he wonders why Danny knew he was gay and he's shaking his leg up and down. It's been less then thirty minutes since the bus took off and this bus ride is going to last forever.

"Do you have to pee?" Isaac looked at Stiles.

"What? No" Stiles looked puzzled.

Isaac put his hand on Stiles shaking leg to put a stop to it. "Are you nervous about something?"

Stiles eyes went from the hand on his leg to Isaac's eyes. He held back his smile. "Oh no, sorry, that's just something I do. I can't stay still for long periods of time." Another lie.

Stiles decided to continue looking for his iPod and when he finally found it he put them in and blasted music.

About forty-five more minutes pass and Stiles had fallen asleep sitting in his seat listening to his music on shuffle. Isaac was just looking out the window when the bus hit a bump from some fallen rocks on the road. The bump caused Stiles body to shift and his head was now resting on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac turned his head and noticed Stiles was still sleeping. He was okay with the shorter boy resting his head on him. He liked it, it felt nice.

Coach blew his whistle. "EVERYONE GET OFF THE BUS, WE'RE HERE!"

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, irritated at the whistle. "Wha?" He then realised he'd fallen asleep on Isaac, but not only that but some where along the ride Isaac fell asleep resting his head on Stiles head. He got up from his seat so fast that he startled Isaac, completely waking the both of them up.

"I guess we're here." Isaac looked out the window a bit dazed and confused. He saw the field where they'd be playing at in just a couple more hours. Then they'd have to go back on the bus and drive for another four hours, together.

Stiles was still just standing in front of his seat. He looked down at Isaac and offered him a hand "Get up, let's go."

The team unloaded from the bus and took all their personal belongings and equipment and stored it in one of the locker rooms by the field they would play at. It wasn't an overnight trip; they would just play the game, win or lose, and then bus back later in the night, so they wouldn't need a hotel or anything.

After that the team went out to go eat at a restaurant. Isaac sat across from Stiles and he could swear at one point Isaac was playing footsies with him, but Stiles quickly stopped and kicked his feet under his chair. Other than that the rest of the evening was uneventful.

Once they all got back to the field they saw that tons of people have started arriving and it was time to get dressed and get ready. The whole team piled up into the locker room and started getting changed. Stiles picked a locker that put eight lockers between him and Isaac's but when he was counting and he got to Isaac's he noticed him shirtless.

Isaac was ripped. He clearly worked out. Large chest and biceps. Stiles couldn't help but stare, and everyone was too busy to notice. Isaac than began unbuckling his jeans and let the button pop and zipper go down when Stiles quickly looked away and his face went straight to his unopen locker. Stiles opened his locker and finally began putting stuff in it. But as Stiles was taking off his shirt he glanced over at Isaac who was now just in his socks and boxer briefs. Stiles eyed went straight for his underwear. He wondered how big he was down there. Was he bigger than him? His eyes went back to Isaac's face and, shit! Isaac caught him.

Isaac was starring right back at Stiles, who was now shirtless. And the almost naked boy smiled. Stiles thought it would be less weird if he smiled back and then quickly looked away, so he did so. And then quickly stripped and rushed putting his uniform on. He did it so fast that he'd caught up to Isaac and now both boys were completely changed and heading out the door. Stiles was leading with Isaac right behind him and Isaac put both his hands on each shoulder and continued walking out until they left the locker room.

They rushed onto the field and noticed that the bleachers were full of people. After five minutes their whole team was bunched together looking at Coach Finstock. He gave some loud speech that incorrectly quoted some action movie Stiles never watched. They were all huddled together and put there hands in and chanted. Coach blew his whistle and everyone went to their places. Isaac on the field and Stiles on bench.

The game has started.

Lacrosse games usually last an hour or two and Stiles is never let on unless it's near the end and they're losing by a lot. Which in this particular game they're neck and neck so Stiles is looking at a total of zero play time. Which he is completely fine with and was expecting.

The other team had some pretty jacked guys out on the field. And they were playing to win. You'd swear that they were a team of werewolves and it's just a wonder how they'd kept up with them thus far. Actually it was probably all because of Danny. Danny was one of if not the best goalies in all of the country. Stiles knew it and the other team definitely knew it. That's why one of the guys was aiming to injure him. You could tell that this 6'4, 200 pound beefcake was targeting poor little Danny. His target practice came with a price though because as soon as he had the ball in his lacrosse stick and he was trucking towards Danny; he wouldn't stop. He just ran right into Danny at full speed and hit him head on.

The medics quickly went on the field to help assist the two teens. After a little while all Stiles could see is the other boy being brought off the field on a stretcher and Danny walking towards Stiles, on the benches, limping with gauss around his ankle and an icepack to the head.

"Dude are you okay?!" Stiles was genuinely concerned.

"Not as bad as the other guy. He must of been on steroids or something." Danny sat down next to Stiles. "But he hit me with his head first and he went unconscious for a little while. What a fucking dick though."

Stiles laughed. "Well grab a seat next to me buddy boy. The games almost over anyway."

Danny sat down as Coach ordered for Greenberg to take Danny's place. Maybe if one more person got injured Stiles could play the last five minutes.

This was Stiles chance. "So... Danny Ol' Pal." Stiles put his arm around Danny's neck.

"What now?" Danny sighed.

Stiles has a big smile on his face. "How close are you and Isaac?" He just came out and said it.

Danny just laughed.

Stiles removed his arm from Danny. "Why are you laughing. Stop that!" Stiles smiled turned into a confused frown.

Danny noticed Stiles face went serious. "It's okay dude I didn't hook up with your boy."

Stile's face went red. "What? No, Isaac isn't my boy! We're barely friends!" He spoke fast.

Now Danny's face was confused "But you slept together on the bus. It was cute. I'm the last person who would judge you. The whole team saw you guys."

"The whole team!?"

"The whole team. But they didn't all see you check each other out in the locker room like I did." Danny smirked.

Stiles didn't know what to say. "Wait, he was checking me out?"

"I would know. I mean, I was checking both you out."

The buzzer went off. The game had finished and Beacon Hills narrowly gained the victory. Danny stood up and looked down at Stiles. "If the whole Isaac thing doesn't work out give me a call." and then he ran off to go cheer with his team.

Stiles stood up, breathing in the new information when Isaac ran towards him.

"Hey man, how was bench with Danny?" He questioned him, almost out of breath from running off the field.

He was on the bench with Danny for less than ten minutes. Was he jealous? Did he see his arm around Danny? "It was nothing special. Congrats on the win!' Stiles decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah! You too!"

"Me? I just sat on the bench the whole game."

"But we have to keep our back up plan ready to go. Besides, who's ass is going to keep the bench warm?" Isaac chuckled and fist bumped Stiles arm again.

The boys ran out into the middle of the field to cheer with the rest of the team. After the amazing victory Coach told everyone to hit the showers so they wouldn't stink the whole bus ride. He told everyone but Stiles and Isaac; since they had their brief moment of celebrating away from the team Coach made them gather up all the sticks and helmets and load it onto the bus. And by the time they were finished the crowd of chanting fans were gone and when they entered the locker room together most of their team mates were already changed and showered. Most leaving or already gone.

Isaac and Stiles walked to their own lockers. Since Stiles didn't play at all he felt no need for a shower, but Isaac on the other hand definitely needed a shower. Isaac removed his jersey and his shirt and you could see the shine all over his muscles. Stiles peeked over once again and saw Isaac lift up his arms and smell his armpits. Isaac made a face of repulse so he'd for sure be taking a shower.

There was no door to the entrance to the showers. From Stiles and Isaac's lockers you could see the entrance to the showers and where all the towels hung up. It was just a couple feet away from Stiles locker. And from the view from his locker he could see the first shower. He turned and looked at it and saw no one was using it, that's right when Aidan walked out completely wet and completely naked.

Aidan reached for a towel and started towel drying his hair covering his face. Stiles eyes immediately dropped to Aidan's family jewels. He noticed that soft both their cocks were the same length but Aidan's seemed to be a little bit more fatter than Stiles. Aidan then turned around and Stiles got a view of Aidan's nice bubble butt. Right when he was starring Isaac came up and walked in front of him heading into the showers. Aidan was done drying and smiled at Isaac.

Aidan didn't even bother wrapping his towel around his waist and he just walked past Stiles and said "Sup" before casually whipping his towel behind his back and walking to his locker. Stiles finally took off his jersey and untied his shoes and when he looked back at Aidan he was already fully dressed and heading out the door. That's when Stiles noticed he and Isaac were the only two boys left in the locker room.

The sound of water started. Stiles turned his head and saw Isaac was showering by the first shower head. He was completely naked. Ass and back facing Stiles. Was this complete luck for Stiles or was this some kind of messed up way of Isaac sending signals. Did he know Stiles had the perfect view of his perfect ass?

Stiles felt his cock twitch. His mouth was wide open. He kept thinking 'It's rude to watch him shower! I should look away' but he couldn't.

Stiles removed his shorts and shirt and realised that there was a bigger bulge than usual in his underwear. He looked back at Isaac and saw that he turned around. Isaac's eyes were closed and his head was leaning back to let the water go down his hairline. Stiles view once again went down a bit further. He was starring right at Isaac's cock but he was a bit further away than Aidan was and he couldn't tell who was bigger. Stiles opened his underwear and looked at his own cock, semi-hard.

Before Stiles could look away he saw Isaac's hands start to move down his body. He thought Isaac was just soaping up but when soaping his cock area and one tug turns into five he realised Isaac had started masturbating.

Stiles mouth dropped. He didn't know what to do so he looked away and decided that getting dressed and leaving was the best option. So he grabbed his clean shirt from his locker and lifted up his arms and that's when Stiles smelt something repulsive. He continued sniffing around with his shirt already half on covering his eyes and up and that's when it hit him that he actually smelled fairly bad.

It has been a long, hard day and he was a nervous wreck for most of it. Plus caring the equipment on the bus must of worked up a small sweat. Stiles smiled. He had an idea. He decided to take his shirt back off and drop his underwear. He was now completely naked and walking towards the showers. His cock was only at a semi and the only way Isaac would noticed he was sporting some wood is if it was the first thing he looked at, which would mean there might be a mutual attraction.

Stiles entered the showers eyeing Isaac and as soon as Isaac heard him come in his hands quickly moved and he turned around. Ass again facing Stiles. Stiles smiled. He walked until he put only one shower head in between himself and Isaac.

"Sup." Isaac said nonchalantly, like he wasn't just rubbing one out.

"Same ol' same ol'." Stiles replied while trying to sneak a peek. He was dying to figure out if Isaac's penis was bigger than his. The only other guy he compared with was Scott and take Stile's word for it, Scott was hung. So he wanted to know if his manhood was less than average or Scott just had a big dick. Plus he just really wanted to see Isaac's dick.

Isaac finally turned so his whole back wasn't facing Stiles but instead his side. He noticed how Isaac had soaped up his privates area so his eyes went back to Isaac's head. And shit. Stiles had been caught starring. Again.

Isaac chuckled. "Whatcha looking at buddy?"

Stiles face turned bright red. And he just the sound of his voice acting all innocent made his cock twitch and to continue grow. He turned his body and soaped up his area just like Isaac did. He decided to ignore Isaac's question and have his head straight forward.

Stiles was thinking again. 'Why did I even come in here? Did I think I was really going to get any action? I should just lea-' and that's when he turned back at Isaac and he was right in front of him.

"Uh. H-hi." Stiles stumbled on his words.

"Hi." Isaac said slow and calm.

There was nothing but the sound of the running water. After ten seconds of awkward starring at each other Isaac put his hand on Stiles' right hip.

"Is this okay?" Isaac was making nothing but eye contact with Stiles.

"Yeah. Yeah totally completely. It's okay, it's more than okay, it's great! Actually no it's fant-" Stiles awkward mummbling was cut off by Isaac putting his other hand on Stiles' left cheek. "-astic..." Stiles smiled.

Isaac looked right into Stiles eyes and then lowered them to his lips. He put his thumb on his lip and traced it down and brought his hand to Stile's left shoulder and he went right into the kiss. Isaac forced Stiles mouth open a bit and widened the kiss. Stiles could feel Isaac's tongue searching for his own. That's when Stiles started to melt into Isaac and he had to put his own arms around Isaac's neck to hold on. He really got into this kiss. It took a minute for Stiles to figure out what was twitched against his stomach. It was Isaac's cock. He was completely hard and had his dick standing up on his stomach, being held up by the two bodies touching.

The two boys were still going at it when they heard a loud creek. Someone was coming back into locker room. They both broke up the kiss and backed up and starred at each other with a look that said 'Now what?'

"Stilinski! Lahey! You have 5 minutes to get dressed and ready or we're leaving without you!" It was Coach screaming from outside the showers. When he left they heard a louder crash of the door. The two boys started laughing. Stiles had to rest his head on Isaac's shoulder he was smiling so hard.

"We should probably get ready." Isaac suggested.

Stiles looked down, a little sad. "You're right." Stiles brought his head back up. That was actually his very secret way of checking out Isaac's manhood. Still hard. Stiles determined that he was the same thickness around but he was about an inch smaller than Isaac's. He could live with that, he could blame the having a bigger penis than Stiles thing a werewolf trait.

Isaac turned of Stiles shower for him and smiled. Stiles started walking out of the shower and Isaac followed behind him. He could feel the taller boys eyes glaring at him. And Isaac was glaring. He was particular looking at Stiles ass. It was nice. You could tell Stiles probably does squats right before bedtime.

They grabbed the towels and quickly dried off. Stiles walked to his locker first and when Isaac walked past him he slapped Stiles' ass, hard enough to echo in the locker room and it leaving a light pink hand mark on it. Isaac laughed while not looking back at Stiles who was completely caught off guard, but he was okay with it; laughing it off.

The boys raced to get dressed and sprinted out the locker room door to get back on the bus.

"I said five minutes not ten!"

"Sorry Coach!" Both the boys said in unison. Stiles added "but we had to get all the equ-" he was cut off.

"I don't care now go sit down!"

Stiles knew Coach wasn't mad, he just liked showing off his authority. Stiles looked around and everyone was in the same seats again, except for Ethan who had now moved on to sit beside Danny. They were holding hands, it was cute. So Stiles decided to go to the back of the bus again and Isaac followed. Stiles got the window seat this time and he wasn't going to let it go this time. He was happy.

"All right let's get this bus moving!" Coach demanded. And the bus started it's long trip back.

"Do you want to talk?" Isaac caught Stiles off guard again.

"Not right now." Stiles was sure he liked Isaac now. So he went and grabbed his hand to hold and just smiled at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged and smiled. Stiles rested his head against the window and watched the sun set. He watched as they left the town they were in and hitting where it was all just open road and fields. Stiles eyes started to close and open and close and open until he just dozed off against the window.

About an hour passes. Isaac, still holding Stiles hand, looks beside him to Greenberg and sees that he had fallen asleep with headphones in with his 'stupid beanie' as Coach calls it, covering his eyes. Isaac then looks at the rest of the team and it looks like all of them are asleep or trying to sleep or have headphones in. Finally Isaac counts how many empty seats are in between him and the nearest person, next to Greenberg, and he counts to five. That's when he decides to wake up Stiles.

He removed his hand from Stiles a shook up awake. "Stiles wake up." He whispered so he didn't wake up one up."

"Wha-?" Stiles opened his eyes. "I'm not sleeping Coach. Neve- oh. Isaac what's up." Stiles said half-awake.

"I want to try something please just go with it." Isaac continued to whisper. He smiled deviously but Stiles wasn't looking.

"Okay, sure ,go ahead try it." Stiles replied unaware of what Isaac was going to do.

Isaac filled in any space between him and Stiles and went for it. Stiles heard the zipping sound very slowly.

"Huh." Stiles was still sleepy and unaware. He felt a small tug against the crotch of his jeans. He looked down to see Isaac had undone his fly and was just undoing his button.

"What are you doing?" Stiles heard the pop from the button.

"Having fun on a long bus ride. You?" Isaac's devious smile was still present.

Stiles didn't reply. He was now fully awake and well aware of what was about to happen. He looked around and saw what Isaac saw. Everyone was sleeping.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Stiles was again a nervous wreck.

Isaac started tugging at Stiles jeans. He pulled them down just a little bit so they could quickly zip up the fly and no one would notice if someone were to wake up.

Isaac was eyeing Stiles bulge in his underwear. He saw as it twitched. It was growing. Isaac let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at." Stiles serious voice was back.

"Nothing! Promise." Isaac bit his lip and then crashed back into Stile's face. They were full on making out again. Isaac's tongue playing with Stiles. Isaac bitting Stiles' lip. He sure knew what he was doing.

While the kissing was happening Isaac decided to take advantage and he slowly worked his hand from Stiles' cheek down to his chest. Isaac broke the kiss. He looked at Stiles and gave him a peck on the lips. And then the cheek. And he slowly moved down leaving a trail of kissing until he got to his neck. Stiles tilted his chin back and quietly moaned as Isaac began kissing his neck, leaving hickies all around it.

Stiles was in heaven. Eyes closed, head back, smiling. This was perfect. It got even better when Isaac moved the hand he placed on his chest and slowly went down with it. When he got to his stomach he lifted up his shirt and started playing with Stiles' happy trail. Tracing his finger up and down. Stiles moaned again, this time a bit louder. Isaac brought his hand down even more and felt the tip of Stiles' cock peeking out of his underwear line.

"Please." That's all Stiles said. Isaac then sat up straight and Stiles followed. They both looked at each other straight in the eyes. Stiles had his mouth open a little bit. Isaac smiled and then he pulled down Stiles underwear and finally freed him, all while still looking in Isaac eyes. Isaac had his right hand on his buddies shoulder and he brought his left hand to his mouth and spit on it and then grabbed Stiles's cock. Stiles moaned again. He could feel the coldness of Isaac's hand. It was the best feeling in the world right now.

Stiles tried to rest his head on Isaac but he wouldn't let him. Isaac forced him to make eye contact with him. Isaac finally started pumping. Isaac worked with the shaft of his cock, going up and down. He could see Stiles' breathing change. Neither boy was smiling, they both had there mouths open with a serious expression on their faces. They both loved it.

Isaac slowed down. Jacking off Stiles so fast began to tired his arm. He brought his hand to the head of his penis and put his thumb on his hole where the precum was. He moved his thumb in circles on the tip of his dick. He started just stroking the top of his dick, where it was most sensitive.

"Isaac you're driving me crazy." Stiles spoke out of breath.

"I know. Just tell me when." Isaac nodded his head and Stiles nodded back. He continued working the head of his cock.

"Now!" Stiles spoke, fairly loud.

Isaac saw Stiles' whole body shift and his contract. That's when Isaac quickly shoved his head into Stiles' lap.

"Whoa!" Stiles was surprised. He didn't expect that. He was experiencing the best orgasm of his life that he had to grab the window and then Isaac's back. Isaac just went down on him right when he was cumming. You could hear the slurrping sounds. Isaac took his mouth of his Stiles' cock and swallowed his cum. But then Stiles' shot out a little bit more, right on to Isaac's cheek. Isaac went back down and took Stiles completely in his mouth. This time actually bopping up and down and giving him a proper blowjob. Stiles didn't even notice he just came on his friends face.

Stiles was completely out of breath. "Okay." he was whispering twice as quiet now "I'm done." He stroked Isaac's back.

Isaac sat up properly. "I didn't want to leave any evidence." Isaac devious smile came back.

"Smart thinking!" Stiles chuckled. It made Isaac laugh too. "You got a little on your cheek."

"Oh, yeah you got me there." Isaac laughed again. He then took the hand that he didn't jack off Stiles with and took what little cum was on his face and whipped it on Stiles underwear. He was even so thoughtful to place Stiles' cock back in his underwear for him. The touch of his cock made Stiles grab Isaac's shoulder. He then stood up slowly from his seat and looked around as his jeans fell to his ankles. No one, not even Greenberg, caught them in the act.

"Phew! We're good." Stiles whispered.

Isaac pulled his jeans back up for him. "If you don't know how to redress yourself then there's still time for us to get caught."

"Oh!" Stiles didn't even realise his pants fell. He fixed his underwear and then zipped up his jeans and buttoned them and quickly sat back down.

"I've never done that before." Stiles put his head against Isaac's shoulder.

"Me either." Isaac rested his head on top of Stiles' head. Just like before. As they both closed there eyes and were trying to go back to sleep, Isaac quietly spoke "Next time you can pay me back."

Even though Isaac couldn't see Stiles, he was smiling. Because he knew that there'd be a next time.


	2. Isaac's Turn

A week had passed since Isaac and Stiles had fooled around at the back of the bus. They haven't fooled around since other than a quick make out session the one time they were alone in the locker room together, but it was interrupted by Danny and Ethan barging in the locker room, already making out. They don't think Danny and Ethan even noticed them because they started stripping each other in front of the two other boys, so they quickly left before the show really got going.

But things were still good. And now it was the night of the championship game and the whole team was in their uniforms running out to the field for Coach's oh so ever inspirational speech of how he was going to kick their asses if we lose after coming this far.

"So don't screw this up!" Coach was serious this time. He blew his whistle. "All right! Everyone get into their positions. Let's go!"

It was a home game so Scott was able to attend tonight. Since he was clearly a better player than Isaac, Scott took his position and Isaac got benched. That wasn't a bad thing because for Isaac he got to be benched with Stiles.

Stiles came up behind Isaac and put his arm around his neck. "What's going on bench buddy?" The grin on Stiles face was ridiculously big. Isaac just replied with a smile equally as a big. When they got to the benches they sat beside each other and held hands. The whistle blew again and the game had started.

Less then 10 minutes had passed before Isaac realised their team wasn't going to win, and this being the championships he knew Coach would never give up and keep all his good players in. Isaac and Stiles weren't looking at any play time for the night. Isaac sighed.

"So we're going to lose and we're not going to get a chance show off our wicked skills." Isaac turned to Stiles.

"What wicked skills?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly." Isaac smiled. It made Stiles chuckle. Isaac was now starring at Stiles and a grin appeared on his face. "Do you want to get out of here?"

The question caught Stiles off guard. "What, just leave? Coach would kill us."

"Not for the whole game, for 30 minutes tops." Isaac was trying to persuade Stiles because he wanted to have their own fun time.

"Won't Coach notice? And where we go?" Stiles again questioning Isaac.

Isaac stood up. "There are four other guys on the bench, he won't notice. We can just say we had to go to the bathrooms." Isaac offered Stiles his hand.

Stiles stood up taking Isaac's hand. "But you never said where we'd go." Isaac grin widened.

"Follow me." Isaac lead Stiles off the field and started jogging back to the side of the school. Stiles kept pestering Isaac about where they were going and what they were doing. Isaac just smiled and slowed down when they got to where he wanted.

They stopped right in the parking lot where three of the schools buses were parked. "What are we doing here?" Stiles looked back at the field to see they were pretty far away from the game. When he turned his head back to Isaac, Isaac slammed his lips on to Stiles.

"You owe me, remember." Isaac broke up the kiss and opened the doors to the already unlocked bus. He grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him up the stairs with him.

"Yes. I remember." Stiles now knew what Isaac had in mind. He followed as Isaac lead him to the back of the bus. It was almost completely pitch black with barely any light getting in through the windows. When the boys reached the end of the bus Isaac pulled Stiles in front of him and pushed on his ass to direct him to the window seat, like the positions they were in before.

Stiles turned to Isaac "So are we-" but he was cut off. Isaac had sat down next to Stiles and crashed his lips into him. Stiles felt every move Isaac's tongue made and tried to match. Isaac started feeling Stiles whole body, it was so dark that he wasn't completely sure which body parts he was groping at. Stiles just placed both his hands on the back of Isaac's head to help push him deeper into the kiss.

Isaac's hands travelled further down south until he slide one of them down Stiles white gym shorts, stroking Stiles' dick through his underwear. It made Stiles moan into Isaac's mouth.

"Wait." Stiles pulled back from Isaac. Isaac didn't hear him and try to kiss him again before Stiles held on to both of his shoulder. Isaac removed his hand from Stiles' package.

"What is it? Is this okay?"

'Yes. Of course. Obviously I liked getting my dick sucked by a hot guy."

"Well I've only really jerked you off, I was going to get to that part if you just le-." This time Stiles cut Isaac off.

"It's your turn." Stiles said. He then forced Isaac out of his seat and made him stand up. Isaac was now standing in front of Stiles who had shifted over to be sitting in front of Isaac's stomach and groin area. Stiles forced Isaac's matching gym shorts down with his underwear and grabbed his cock.

"Well okay then." Isaac looked down at Stiles. It was dark but he could see the other boy was looking up at him. Stiles starting stroking Isaac's cock while just looking up at him to make sure everything's okay. "Spit on it."

"What?" Stiles asked. He had never touched another guy's junk before, but he thought it was fairly simple.

"Spit on my cock, come on Stiles." Isaac sounded more demanding. Stiles liked it. He looked at his cock and grabbed it to hold it in position and he spit and stroked up and down on Isaac's length and then spit a second time and repeated the motion over and over again.

"There we go, man." Isaac let his head back and held on to each side of Stiles' head as Stiles continued to jerk off his friend.

Stiles must have been jerking off Isaac for five minutes at various speeds before he released how boring handjobs actually were, so he started to slow down.

"I want to try something." Stiles paused. "Can I suck you off?" Stiles had zero idea whatsoever as to why he was asking. Isaac swallowed his load last week and why wouldn't he want a blowjob?

Isaac leaned down to be at Stiles height with his hands gliding from the side of Stiles' head to be at his cheeks, his thumb being on each corner of Stiles' lips. He tried to looked Stiles in the eyes in the dark but he couldn't see, so he moved in closer and started kissing him again. He opened Stiles' mouth and started nibbling and sucking at Stiles' lips just for a few seconds before he parted mouths again. "Of course." That's all he said before returning to his standing position.

The nerves of never being with another guy before all went away and Stiles gripped Isaac's cock one more time and gave it a few strokes up and down before resting his hand on the base. He slowly got closer and closer to Isaac with his mouth open. He started to put his penis in his mouth without touching it until it hit the back of his throat. Stiles started gagging.

"Never given a BJ before." Isaac chuckled. "Let me help you." He pulled Stiles' head away, with his hands on each side of his head again. "Grab my ass." Stiles didn't even hesitate and put his hands around Isaac and with his hands he stroked up and down Isaac's ass before grabbing on to each cheek. "Let me do most of the work, you just be the mouth. Okay."

"Yes." Stiles just said one word. All he wanted to do was please Isaac.

In the position they were in, with Isaac grabbing Stiles' head and Stiles gripping on to Isaac's ass, Isaac put his cock a couple inches into Stiles' mouth. "Hold still." He moved his hands closer to the back of Stiles' head and grabbed on to his hair. He started thrusting his hips and he was now slowly fucking Stiles' mouth.

Isaac was careful not to go to deep but thrust after thrust he found himself losing control and going deeper in. When Stiles starting making a few gagging sounds Isaac didn't stop because skull fucking Stiles was the best feeling in the world. And by the twitching bulge in Stiles' shorts you could tell he liked it too.

Isaac started going deeper and deeper until at moments at a time his cock was down Stiles' throat, nearly deepthroating him. The gagging sound of Stiles became more apparent to Isaac but he didn't stop right away, he continued thrusting until he realised what he was doing.

Isaac pulled out, out of breath "Whoa dude. Are you okay." Isaac put his hands on Stiles' cheeks.

"Yes. I am. That was hot, and I hope you know that I can actually hol-" Stiles was cut off by Isaac putting his cock back on his tongue.

"Can I finish inside of you?" Isaac asked, still breathing heavily. Isaac just needed release. With a dick in his mouth Stiles just slightly nodded. Isaac couldn't see Stiles' nod but he felt the motion on his cock. Stiles then took more of Isaac in and it was driving him crazy.

Isaac started thrusting again, very slowly this time. Stiles knew how bad Isaac wanted to cum so Stiles, who was still holding on to Isaac's ass, pushed more of Isaac in until he was choking on his dick. Isaac pulled back and Stiles pushed again. Isaac knew Stiles would be okay so he started to pick up the pace.

This was it, with every movement of his hips Isaac was edging closer. Isaac started moaning, if anyone was even close to their bus they'd probably hear his screams of pleasure. Isaac was cumming. His thrusts slowed down and every time he hit the back of Stiles' throat he stayed their for a couple more seconds before he'd pull back and repeat. Isaac was panting. Stiles' could taste the taller boy, he felt cum dripping from the corner of his lip. It tasted good.

Isaac pulled out and moaned when he grabbed his own cock, giving it a couple more strokes. All of his cum was in Stiles, who Isaac heard a giant gulp sound from him. Stiles, much like Isaac the week before, swallowed all of him. Stiles let go of Isaac's ass and Isaac leaned down. "How was it." Isaac asked.

"Not too bad, a little salty." Stiles laughed. Isaac smiled as he was pulling up his shorts. "We should head back soon, but first I need to quickly jerk off." Stiles took off his own shorts and released his own cock.

Isaac moved past Stiles into the window seat. "I can help." Isaac pulled Stiles back until he was sitting on his lap. He then turned both their bodies so their legs we're lying straight off the bus seats and their backs were to the window. Stiles' put his arm around Isaac and looked down at him.

"Well get to it." Stiles whispered in Isaac's ear. Isaac firmly grabbed Stiles' cock and started stroking. The amount of pre-cum Stiles' was leaking was ridiculous. This was going to be quick.

As Isaac was jerking Stiles' cock Stiles shifted his body to face Isaac. He wasn't sitting on Isaac's lap any more he decided to turn his whole body so it was facing the window and Isaac, and he placed his knees on both sides of Isaac's hips and stood up on them so Stiles' cock was right by Isaac's chest. Stiles grabbed both of Isaac's shoulders and Isaac smiled again. He placed his cock back on Stiles and continued jerking.

Stiles started moving his hips into each of Isaac's strokes, moaning like an idiot. "Yes Isaac. Mmmm." He kept repeating. Isaac started beating him off faster and faster. "I'm going to-" Cum. He was going to cum all over Isaac's lacrosse jersey. Stiles' moaned as he came. "Yessssss." Stiles' panted.

Isaac was furiously jerking Stiles' at the end of his orgasm to make sure all the white stuff was out this time. And it was. Isaac released Stiles' cock and Stile's sat down on his legs, still panting. Isaac brought his hand to his mouth and started licking off the cum that was on his hand. Licking it up so there'd be no mess. "Just like I remember." Isaac made Stiles laugh.

"Phew let's just take a minute before we head back." Stiles said, putting his cock back in his shorts. Stiles' shifted his body back to where he lied on top of Isaac's lap with his arm around him. He looked down at Isaac and gave him a slow peck on the lips. "All right." Stiles' breathing was back to normal and he got up, pulling Isaac with him. "Let's go."

Isaac followed Stiles' off the bus and they headed back to the field. When they reached the benches the game was still going. No one noticed that they were gone. They took their original seats and watched the game.

Stiles looked over to Isaac and quickly got up.

"What are you doing?" Isaac whispered as Stiles ran back to Isaac with a towel he took from Scott's bag.

"You need this." Stiles spoke as he pushed the towel into Isaac's chest, cleaning up the cum that they completely forgot about.

"Shit." Isaac grabbed the cloth and furiously wiped. He got most of it off with some barely noticeable white stains on the red. He'd wash it later. "Thanks." Isaac looked back at Stiles.

"No problem." Stiles' smiled and leaned into give Isaac a peck on the cheek. Isaac smiled back.


End file.
